<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even wrapped around me, you aren't close enough by TheKit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424804">Even wrapped around me, you aren't close enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKit/pseuds/TheKit'>TheKit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TharnType the Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Condoms, M/M, Missing Scene, P'San can't cockblock us, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKit/pseuds/TheKit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tharn and Type use the famous box of condoms.</p><p>-------</p><p>I can't believe I wrote some 4K of smut. Enjoy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Even wrapped around me, you aren't close enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all!</p><p>Please find below my attempt at fulfilling SlashFicWhore's request! I hope that's what you were hoping for. :)</p><p>I'm genuinely surprised I managed to write over 4K words of sex. Not mad, just surprised.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, I would like to order for takeaway a set 3 with the assortments of sashimi. And a set 15 with grilled salmon and seasoned rice.”</p><p>The waiter rang his total and gave him an approximation of his waiting time before pointing him to a space with some free chairs where he could wait more comfortably.</p><p>Tharn wasn’t planning to come all the way here for tonight’s meal -actually, he’d hoped that he’d be using his birthday present right now- but if it could help in switching Type’s mood around, why not. Maybe the fastest way to a man’s heart truly was his stomach? He could only hope tonight some raw fish would do the trick. Tharn grimaced at the memory of his order. Spicy food, he could understand the appeal: exacerbated flavours could be interesting even if he wasn’t able to handle it. Raw fish on the other hand was a completely different matter. Type must have been some wild cat in a previous life.</p><p>Tharn couldn’t help but smile as he remembered his boyfriend’s moodinest as he’d discovered P’San’s present. He should definitely not encourage that, knowing Type’s predisposition at blowing up at pretty much anything that rubs him the wrong way -which, in itself, was the opposite of a challenge-. But didn’t it feel nice to see Type react because of him, be jealous because of him. It made Tharn feel wanted.</p><p>Tharn’s pondering came to an halt as a waiter arrived with some brown takeaway bags.</p><p>“Here’s your order. Thank you very much, please come back again.”</p><p>The way back home was fairly uneventful, it was late enough that the evening rush had come to an end, but not so late he was driving alone on the road. If Tharn was lucky, Type might have calmed down while he was out and would be more relaxed. </p><p>“What took you so long? Did you ask the guy that bought you the present to also buy you food?”</p><p>Or not.</p><p>“I went to that Japanese place to get you some sashimi.”</p><p>Type came closer to inspect the bag, pulling the food out. A lovely smell of clean waffed from his still damp hair.</p><p>“That’s a lot of effort for a dinner,” he grumbled, starting to set the table quickly.</p><p>“I wanted us to have a birthday dinner together, since we couldn’t yesterday.”</p><p>Type stared him down without a word, grabbing glasses and water from the fridge. The man didn’t seem inclined in starting a conversation, but Tharn had faced worst treatment from him in the past.</p><p>“So, how was practice today?”</p><p>“Alright. No is still harassing everyone so they’ll choose him as captain,” despite his words, Type didn’t seem to mind his best friend’s enthusiasm. Nor did he appear bothered by the idea of not being captain himself.</p><p>“Isn’t that in 2 years?” wondered Tharn, trying to recall what exactly Techno had told him about that before.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Talk about early campaign…”</p><p>Mouth full of raw fish, Type could only grunt his agreement.</p><p>The food from that restaurant was quite good if a bit pricey, an acceptable option for a birthday dinner. Maybe next time, once Type wasn’t in a huff, they could go and eat some Western barbeque.</p><p>Tharn rinsed down his grilled salmon with the Coke Type had given him. The decoy present. That had been a distraction from the real present. The present he still needed to use.</p><p>“Unfortunately,” he started, staring at the young man finishing the last slice of sashimi. “The restaurant didn’t have any cake. A birthday dinner without cake is a bit sad. Maybe I should find something else to eat?”</p><p>Type didn’t react to the large smile sent in his direction. He got up from his chair and went straight to the fridge, grabbing a plate inside. Tharn recognised his mother’s cake in an instant. Type put the sweet in front of him, planting a spoon deep into the fluff of the cake.</p><p>“Enjoy, birthday boy.” And on these words, Type walked back to their bed.</p><p>“Type! This cake is for you!” came the whiny response. With a sigh, Tharn put the cake back in the fridge, spoon included, and followed his boyfriend. </p><p>The latter flopped onto their bed on his belly and started playing around with his phone, ignoring the noise of his approaching boyfriend. Tharn climbed up above him, nuzzling the back of Type’s neck.</p><p>“Come on, don’t be angry with me. I’ve missed you.”</p><p>Type tch-ed at him, refusing to turn around.</p><p>“Go play with your amazing present and shut up.”</p><p>Tharn narrowed his eyes. He could definitely do that. The man got up from the bed and grabbed the neglected present box, rummaging through the various options. He remembered seeing some fun ones when he’d opened it earlier and if he could just-</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?” Type’s attention finally seemed to have shifted back to him as the footballer stared him down from the bed with squinted eyes.</p><p>“What you told me to do, I’m going to enjoy my present,” came the answer as he found the condoms he was looking for. </p><p>“That’s not what I meant and you know it Tharn!”</p><p>“This,” said Tharn, waving the condoms around to catch Type’s eye. “Is the second best gift I’ve got.”</p><p>Type visibly briselled at the statement, muscles tensing, and if he could hiss in anger he definitely would have. His boyfriend didn’t let that stop him as we came back to the bed, where Type stood up on his full length, dwarfing Tharn.</p><p>“You know what Tharn, you can go-”</p><p>“The best present I’ve ever got,” continued Tharn, loud enough to interrupt what promised to be a rant of legends. “Was my welcome home present after weeks away from you.”</p><p>The simple memory of Type in his too large shirt was enough to make his dick twitch in interest. The vision hadn’t left him alone since that day and regularly came back to haunt him at times when spotting an erection was most inconvenient. </p><p>Type has been appropriately shocked into silence as a blush seemed to battle its way onto his cheeks.</p><p>“Sh-shut up Tharn,” but the order lacked venom to be truly threatening. </p><p>Tharn hugged him at the hips, burying his nose against his boyfriend’s hard stomach. Type’s hand came to rest against his shoulders, and if he wasn’t quite hugging back, he definitely wasn’t pushing away.</p><p>“Type come on. I don’t want to fight, I just want to spend an evening with you alone.”</p><p>“You’re so annoying…” a hand found its way to Tharn soft hair, playing with the shorter strands, pushing his face just a little bit more firmly against his body.</p><p>“I want to use my gift.”</p><p>“Whatever,” he sighed.</p><p>Refusing to loosen the grip around Type’s hips, Tharn looked up at the man through his eyelashes.</p><p>“Is that a yes?”</p><p>Type scrowled and broke their eye contact.</p><p>“Whatever I don’t care, do what you want.” </p><p>Tharn didn’t need more to grab Type by the back of his knees and pull. Type fell down with a yelp, bouncing on the bed twice before being jumped on by Tharn.</p><p>“You idiot, you’ll break the bed!”</p><p>“Worth it,” laughed Tharn, gripping Type’s face to pull him into a bruising kiss.</p><p>Type caught Tharn’s tongue between his teeth, keeping him from doing anything more as punishment for his little trick. Deaf to the man’s pleading moans, he let go of the tongue in favour of biting down Tharn’s lower lip this time, teeth and tongue teasing in turn. </p><p>Sensing he wouldn’t get his way just yet, Tharn pulled himself free to redirect his attention to Type’s throat. With a precision born from practice, Tharn sucked on that patch of skin that had the ability of making Type go boneless under him. The latter sucked in a sharp breath as the other man’s lips found their way to his sensitive skin. </p><p>It was pitiful, but he couldn’t help but run his fingers in the dark locks to encourage Tharn further. Type could feel the tension melt from his muscles, his frown easing in an instant as Tharn’s wet tongue caressed just above his pulse point.</p><p>Tharn gripped Type’s hips a little tighter as he heard and felt against his mouth his own name being called in a throaty moan.</p><p>This man was going to be the end of him.</p><p>His blood felt like it was suddenly on fire, his brain frenetic and each second he wasn’t touching Type was just a waste of time.</p><p>Sitting up on Type’s thighs, Tharn urged him to follow suit by pulling him by his flanks, removing his white shirt in one quick move. Type naked arms encircled Tharn’s hips in a nice imitation of Tharn’s previous grip on him. Type’s lips found their way to the collar bones exposed by the black tank top, evading and hiding from Tharn’s kisses.</p><p>The musician let Type have his fun, running his large hands on the muscled back, feeling the heat against his palms. </p><p>Not only were Type’s hair coarser than his from all his time spent under the sun, his skin was also naturally darker and beautifully tanned. The contrast between their skin tone hooked into something hot and deep inside Tharn’s belly.</p><p>As Type’s kiss marred his skin, the musician could only pant heavily, rubbing his fingers more deeply against hard muscles.</p><p>“You’re so perfect, Type.”</p><p>A bite against his pectoral was his reward for his trouble. Tharn grabbed him by the hair and pushed back until Type’s face was offered to him.</p><p>“Brat.”</p><p>“Don’t talk to me like I’m a woman,” came the huffy answer.</p><p>“I’m talking to you like you’re my lover.”</p><p>Type tried to fight back some more as Tharn lowered his face for a kiss. Without letting go of the dark hair, Tharn grabbed him firmly by the cheeks to stop his movements.</p><p>“Let me kiss you.”</p><p>“You’ll lose your tongue if you try,” but the warning only made Tharn smile some more.</p><p>“Worth it.”</p><p>Tharn did not, in fact, lose his tongue, but actually managed to get access to his coveted prize. Both men’s tongues met in a mess of hard breaths and wet caress. Rolling against one another, their tongues teased mercilessly, lips pressed firmly together. There’s nowhere else in the world Tharn would rather be than here, breathing in the same air as Type as their tongues danced against each other. </p><p>Tharn let him go, almost regretfully, but not before kissing his cheek and his temple. Grabbing the two little packs from the bed, he gave one to his boyfriend.</p><p>“This one is for you.”</p><p>“Watermelon?” asked Type, licking is shiny lips. “Is this how you ask for a blowjob?”</p><p>Tharn had a hard time gulping down at that visual: Type, helplessly splayed out on his back, taking his hard cock down his throat, hardly breathing while trying not to choke on it.</p><p>“No, as much as I’d love that,” Type kneeling on the floor, licking and sucking at his cock, his big doe eyes watering. “This is for me to suck on. I love watermelon.”</p><p>“Tharn! What the fuck!”</p><p>Tharn pushed him back on the bed, starting the descent on his body. The musician let his hands wander, enjoying the feel of taught muscles and soft skin. He always marvelled at the evidence of Type’s athletic background, with how much Techno complained about Type ditching practice. His muscles were discreet but powerful, formed through time of swimming in the sea and running up and down a football field. Type’s body made him want to go to medical school just so he could know the name of the muscle he was licking. </p><p>The man was squirming under him, trying to bring some friction to the dick trapped in his shorts, chest heaving as Tharn bit down on his nipple.</p><p>Feeling his boyfriend’s dick pressing up against his own stomach, Tharn hooked his fingers under the elastic of the underwear and brought both clothes down in one movement. Type’s member was already half hard and just begging to be touched.</p><p>“So beautiful,” he whispered against the other’s hip, grabbing the shiny green package still in Type’s loose grip. </p><p>He opened the package, but before rolling the condom out, Tharn gave the head a couple of appreciative licks to bring it to full hardness. Type jolted under him, killing the moan that had started in his throat at the contact.</p><p>It was almost regretfully that Tharn put the condom on the now hard dick, enjoying the bitter taste of his boyfriend on his tongue, but curiosity gave him the last push.</p><p>It surely smelt of watermelon, but the smell of latex was mixed in as well. With the tip of the tongue, Tharn traced the underside of Type’s dick. The smell was definitely more faithful than the taste, it was a strange feeling to have his mouth full of cock and taste such a fruity flavour.</p><p>Tharn took him deep in his throat, trying to push his nose in Type’s lower belly and get back to the smell of man. Under him, Type was gripping at the sheets until his hold became shaky. Tharn had no business being so good at sucking cock. He was torn between watching Tharn take him so deep, comfortably settled between his thighs, and throwing his head back on the bed, struggling to handle the waves of pleasure making his legs tremble. </p><p>As Tharn kept on sucking down Type’s dick, enjoying the hardness against his tongue, he pressed the pad of his thumb on the soft patch of skin under the man’s balls. Type buckled up, a shout stripped out of him by pleasure and surprise as he felt himself getting out of breath. His only salvation was the grounding weight of Tharn’s grip on his hips, holding him firmly against the mattress. </p><p>“Tharn…”</p><p>“Shhh baby, I got you.”</p><p>Tharn blindly patted the blanket in search of the lube he’d thrown there when he grabbed the condoms, finding it at the edge of the mattress, probably pushed all the way over there by all their movement.</p><p>“It doesn’t taste half bad you know,” started Tharn, coating his fingers in a layer of lube. “But I do miss tasting you, Type.”</p><p>Type was still trying to catch his breath, taking longer than usual to understand what his boyfriend ment.</p><p>“I really love tasting your cum,” continued Tharn, scraping his teeth against Type’s hip, gently sucking a bruise there.</p><p>“Shut up,” came the huffy reply. But Tharn wouldn’t listen, he simply kept on muttering against Type’s lower stomach. </p><p>“Mouthing at your head, licking your slit.”</p><p>“Tharn shut up.”</p><p>“You always make the most delicious sounds. So lovely, very desperate.”</p><p>“Damn it Tharn-”</p><p>All the while, the man ignored the exposed dick and delicious hole, both ready for the taking and desperate for attention. He rubbed his forehead against Type’s inner thigh.</p><p>“I love when you cry my name, it makes me want to fuck your brain out until it’s the only think you’ll ever remember.” </p><p>“Fuck Tharn, just take the stupid condom off then!”</p><p>Tharn raised his head, meeting Type’s eyes, so shiny and pitifully failing at hiding his desperation.</p><p>“Mmh, no. You’ll keep it, it’ll be easy to clean for once.</p><p>“Tharn you’re so-”</p><p>Tharn wouldn’t know what he was exactly, as he pushed a first finger into Type’s entrance, successfully cutting the man’s swearing. </p><p>Type instinctively went to close his legs to make sure the feeling wouldn’t slip away, however Tharn pushed back against his knee with his free hand.</p><p>Type could barely remember what it felt like to think of that sensation as strange, when being entered by his boyfriend’s agile fingers made him feel anything else but taken care of. Tharn’s mouth was back on his hardness, still probing deeply into him with purpose. The bastard knew exactly where he should be putting pressure, he was simply enjoying delaying it.</p><p>Type’s hips started to rock into the feeling, almost as an afterthought, half fucking up into Tharn’s mouth, half impaling himself on his finger. Before he could find his own prostate, Tharn inserted a second finger, making him moan once again in relief. Type let go of their bed sheets, gripping softly at Tharn’s hair, less guiding him than grounding himself.</p><p>At the feeling of fingers in his locks, Tharn couldn’t help but moan on Type’s dick, unable to help his excitement at feeling Type slowly coming undone. He picked up the pace of his wrist, entering and stretching the man under him with more vigour. He crooked his fingers against the soft inner walls and once more had to keep Type’s hips down as he jerked up.</p><p>“Tharn please I want you.”</p><p>“I know you do baby, I want to be in you so bad.”</p><p>Type whimpered as Tharn kept on abusing his prostate, feeling his back arch up. It was so good and yet not nearly enough. He wanted Tharn to pound into him, fuck up until he’ll beg him to let him cum already.</p><p>“You’re so fucking pretty Type. I think about you all the time. You know people started to say my music sounds better now? That’s because you’re the only thing I can think about when I’m behind my drums.”</p><p>Type felt his eye water as a third finger pushed in suddenly, </p><p>“Tharn…”</p><p>“I even dream of us at night you know. I haven’t been safe from you since you crossed the door of our dorm. You should take responsibility, Type.”</p><p>“Tharn! I need you to fuck me.”</p><p>“Do you?”</p><p>Groaning in frustration, Type propped himself up on his elbows, and grabbed the second condom, abandoned on the bed the moment Tharn had started playing with his body. He grabbed the pack and tore it with a violence that made Tharn raise his eyebrows.</p><p>“Baby is impatient to-”</p><p>Before he could finish his observation, Type grabbed him firmly by his back hair and forced him up.</p><p>“Now Tharn,” he threatened before crushing their mouths together.</p><p>Tharn laughed in the kiss, feverishly pushing against Type’s tongue with his own, trapping a handful of dark hair between his own fingers. He let himself get lost in the feeling of that warm tongue against his, caressing each other relentlessly. With one more peck on these tempting lips, Tharn pulled away to remove his clothes, helped by Type’s frantic hands.</p><p>Once naked, Type encircled his dick with a hand, slowly running his hand up and down Tharn’s hardness, pushing his thumb against the head, spreading the pre-cum on the rest of his length. Tharn let him, breathing hard at seeing these pretty hands pleasing him, enjoying almost more Type’s famished look.</p><p>He grabbed the already torn package and pulled out the ribbed condom.</p><p>“Put it on,” he ordered, handing it to Type.</p><p>The latter compiled, rolling it down the hard length excruciatingly slowly, finishing his task by caressing’s Tharn balls.</p><p>With tense hands, Tharn grabbed the other’s hips and pushed him over.</p><p>“On your knees, and stay like this.”</p><p>Making sure his boyfriend would comply, he grabbed him by the shoulder and seethed his dick deep in Type in a swift movement. </p><p>Type mouth fell open, but no sound came out as the onslaught of pleasure left him voiceless. Tharn didn’t leave him time to adjust, starting to fuck into him at a punishing pace.</p><p>Tharn licked his lips, savouring the feeling of finally being buried deep into Type, that brat his heart loved above everyone else with all his attitude and rough edges. He snapped his pelvis forward, slapping Type’s ass with his hips. Being balls deep in Type was an unparalleled experience. He wished he’d be allowed to simply lock them in their condo forever and fuck Type day and night.</p><p>Type’s elbow started to give in from the strength of the thrusts, bringing him down until he bit down into the comforter to muffle his moans. Noticing, Tharn spanked his ass, the sound of the slap resonating in the whole apartment, covering Type own whimper at the contact.</p><p>“I said to stay up Type,” he reminded, pulling at Type’s hair, forcing him to straighten up. “So be good and stay up.”</p><p>He didn’t let go of Type’s hair, grabbing his hip firmly with his other hand as he kept pushing his cock in and out restlessly. </p><p>“Tharn… Tharn,” his lover’s name what all Type could articulate as waves of pleasure kept trying to push him over the edge. </p><p>Tharn’s dick was abusing his prostate, pushing violently against it over and over. Remembering to breathe was all he could do as the musician kept filling him up full of dick, over and over again. He couldn’t even bring himself to touch his own neglected length. He could already feel his orgasm building up deep in his guts.</p><p>“Tharn… Tharn I’m gonna cum…”</p><p>At the warning, Tharn quickly wrapped his long fingers around him, preventing Type from finishing before his boyfriend was fully satisfied. Type voiced a broken moan, almost a sob, bringing his own hand around the musician's bigger one.</p><p>“Tharn please-”</p><p>“Not yet, I want you to ride me baby.”</p><p>Despite the statement, Tharn didn’t let go of him just yet, fucking a bit longer like that, still holding firmly onto Type’s hair. </p><p>He eventually let Type crash onto the bed, regretfully pulling out to reposition himself on his back.</p><p>Type pulled himself up with desperation, barely waiting for Tharn to have made himself comfortable before climbing over him. </p><p>“Yes baby, you’re so perfect, come fuck yourself on my dick.”</p><p>Type let another whine escape from deep within his chest, aligning Tharn’s dick with his hole and letting himself sit down on it. He moaned deeply at the new angle, hands pressed firmly over Tharn’s chest to stabilise himself. Kneading Tharn’s pectorals, Type rose up and down on his dick, rolling his hips to find the right angle. </p><p>Tharn raised his arms above his head and used them as a head rest, enjoying the view. He wasn't exactly sure what he had done to deserve such a view, but he had every intention of keeping him forever.</p><p>His boyfriend was so beautiful, brows frowned in concentration from angling himself, forehead shining from a thin layer of sweat, mouth ajar as he gulped down quick breaths of air. Tharn felt overwhelmed by how much he loved that man, not for the first time marveling at the fact this man was in fact his boyfriend. His to hold, his to love, his to fuck.</p><p>The last thought made him snap his pelvis up, jolsting Type some more as he pushed firmly against Tharn chest.</p><p>Pushing on his legs, Type fucked himself on Tharn, hips rolling in a rhythm that was more sensuous than fast. He moaned deep and loud with each impalation, bringing his hands down to push against Tharn’s abs. The latter felt his mouth water at seeing Type use him for his own pleasure, eyes closed and lost in the moment. But as much as he loved seeing this blissful sight, the thought of not being on Type’s mind felt intolerable. </p><p>Tharn brought himself up and hugged his boyfriend at the waist, bringing their chest flush together. The act brought Type back, glassy black eyes finding his own in an instant. Without breaking eye contact, the musician kissed his chin, then his lips in a simple peck. </p><p>“Look at me Type,” he whispered, so close their lips kept brushing as he spoke. “I want you to look at me, and I want you to see me when you cum.”</p><p>Type whimpered against Tharn’s mouth, not daring to disobey even if the pleasure was too much. Tharn’s eyes were making his insides clench in ways he didn’t know where possible.</p><p>“Don’t you dare look away Type.”</p><p>Still holding him tight against his chest, Tharn helped Type’s movement, letting his own grunts die against Type’s lips. Breathing against each other's mouth, Type felt the pressure of his orgasm build up deep within, just out of his grasp, his moans silent. </p><p>And suddenly, just the slightest shift of movement brought his prostate down hard on Tharn, destroying the dam, making him cum untouched. The waves of pleasure crashed into him almost violently as he didn’t dare look away from his lover. Helpless and left to enjoy the pleasure completely exposed. He clenched down hard on Tharn who raised a hand to hold Type’s face in place.  </p><p>Tharn clenched his jaw hard, unable to handle the sight of Type lost in a haze of bliss but still obediently listening to his order. The clenching around his member felt like too much, and a few more strokes inside Type’s clenching hole were all it took to bring Tharn to completion.</p><p>Grunting at his orgasm against Type, he felt his whole body relaxing slowly while he kept on cumming into the condom. </p><p>At last, he let go of Type’s face, burying his own in the footballer’s chest, breathing deeply.</p><p>“I just need a minute,” he explained, slurring his words.</p><p>Type didn’t answer, but decided instead to pet his hair, letting himself relax in turn in the still unyielding grip around his waist. </p><p>Only as he felt himself finally soften inside Type did Tharn allow them to fall on their sides, still hugging. Slowly, he pulled out and disentangled himself enough to get rid of both their condoms, throwing them somewhere on the floor next to the bed. As soon as that was done, Type clenched at his shoulder and brought him back against his chest.</p><p>“One more minute,” was his only explanation, but Tharn was more than happy to comply.</p><p>Kissing his lover over his heart, Tharn breathed deeply the musky and sweaty after sex smell.</p><p>He wouldn’t exchange Type’s gift for anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed it. Don't hesitate to let me know what you thought of it! </p><p>If you have additional writing requests for me, I'll be happy to try my hand at them!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>